Stifled Indignation
by sitakazukin
Summary: Setting aside the peculiar bonding of the son of Shinigami and daughter of evil witch Medusa. The young shinigami tries to overlook imperfection to be able to understand the makenshi more.
1. Contrast

**A/N:** While traveling, this story came to my mind. It's just a short and simple story that I hope you will like. This story should have been included in my story "Rise from The Ashes". Oh, well. Anyway, it's kinda related. You can read this even if you haven't read RFTA.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Contrast**

"As you can see, Crona, symmetry is what makes the world beautiful!" Kid said as he gestured his hands and turned around to face the large painting with the symmetrical Japanese Kanji arrangement of the kanji meaning 'death' surrounded by candles. "Just look at this shrine of mine for instance." He smirked and looked back. "It's perfect, isn't it?"

Crona could only sweat drop while she closed her eyes. "Does it really matter?" she said nonchalantly. She wasn't much a fan of symmetry at all.

Kid twitched, gasped and quickly faced Crona with wide eyes and gripped her shoulders. "Of course it matters, Crona! With symmetry, things are more peaceful!"

Crona's eyes also widened when Kid's face was so close to her, making her nervous all over. She cringed, gritted her teeth as she looked into Kid's eyes. It was as if there was a fire burning in his eyes. Her knees slightly bent when Kid neared his face to her, making her feel intimidated.

"Think of good and evil!" Kid continued. "Everything must be in balance. As long as evil and good maintain equilibrium in this world there is no problem. Perfect balance is the key to everything! Everything, Crona. Everything!"

Crona's eyes twitched. Bulbous sweat ran down her face. "K-K-Kid-kun, d-d-don't you th-think this is too close?" she stuttered nervously. Kid finally stopped gritting his teeth, his mouth closed, his eyes became calm then he gave Crona a quizzical look. He looked down and saw that their bodies almost touched each other. "Agh!" he uttered as he let go of Crona's shoulders and stepped back quickly.

Crona faced down, looked away and held her upper left shoulder. Kid started panting. He cleared his throat and he stood properly without facing Crona. He was already a meter away from her. His eyes turned half-lidded. "I'm sorry," he said calmly.

"I… I don't understand," Crona said in a calmer voice than Kid, still looking away. "Why do you care so much about symmetry? Sure, it's beautiful but… don't you ever think that it slows you down?" She finally glanced at Kid with a concern look. She was still lowering her head though.

Kid gave Crona a long stare then he finally closed his eyes and folded his arms in front of his chest. He sighed. "Crona, I'm a Death God. I'm the god of order. That's why I care so much about symmetry. It's my passion. I don't really care if it slows me down. I would leave my partners behind if I remember something wrong in this house for the sake of symmetry. Symmetry is my first love, Crona." He smiled sweetly while he looked at the ground.

Crona stared at Kid for a while, trying to process what she just heard. "Symmetry is my first love." The words reverberated in her mind. It made her chuckle a bit.

"I-I understand, Kid-kun. B-but I'm not a god of order like you so that must be why I don't really care about symmetry."

Kid glanced at Crona. "Crona, you don't have to be a god of order to like symmetry. If I were a normal person, I'll still be fascinated symmetry. But I guess you don't really care about it." He closed his eyes and looked away. "No wonder your hair is so asymmetrical."

Crona cocked her head to the right. "But… Kid-kun, your hair isn't symmetrical too," she said a-matter-of-factly.

Kid twitched then he suddenly fell to his knees and started sobbing. "I'm asymmetrical garbage!" he shouted as he dug his head on his knees. "Someone like me doesn't deserve to live!"

Crona freaked out. It was her first time to make someone dignified cry. She hurriedly knelt beside Kid. "Kid-kun, I-I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry!" she said frantically as her eyes widened at Kid who kept facing down.

"No, Crona, you're right. You don't have to apologize. I really am asymmetrical as you said so! I… I deserve to die!" He abruptly stood up and started marching towards the open window of his room.

"Wait, Kid-kun!" Crona shouted as she stretched out her arm while she pushed down her other arm on the rugged floor, in attempt to hold him back. Kid climbed on the window.

Crona's eyes widened more than they were already as she screamed, "Eek!" She quickly stood up and ran towards the young shinigami. "Damn this rich boy," she said in her mind and gritted her teeth. Before Kid could jump off the window, Crona held the hem of his black coat and tried to pull him back.

XXX

Maka knocked on the door and Liz opened it. "Good evening, Liz," she greeted with a smile.

"Why, hello, Maka, what brings you here?" said Liz. She was still holding the door knob.

"I just wanted to ask if Crona's here."

"Oh. She is. She's actually alone with Kid right now."

"K-Kid?" Maka said nervously. "But why?"

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"No! I just think that it's unusual for them to be together."

"He's probably just making a big deal out of symmetry to her," Liz said with a bored expression then she looked away.

"Poor Crona," Maka said. "Can I see her?"

"Sure." Liz smiled. "Come in."

XXX

The whistling wind of the night went pass through Kid and felt someone tugging his coat. "Hmm?" he uttered. At the corner of his golden eyes, he saw the pinkette looking at the ground, tightly holding his coat with both of her hands and closing her eyes. He suddenly felt calm. His tight grip on the window frames loosened. "Crona…" he said calmly.

"Please…" Crona begged. She kept facing down while tears started to leak from her half-lidded sky blue eyes. "Please don't jump. I'm… I'm the one who deserves to die. I've done a lot of bad things… while you only wanted peace… order… justice… and symmetry. You… you definitely deserve to live."

Kid gradually felt sad for the makenshi. His eyes narrowed and he slowly turned around as he took her wrists. He sat down on the window and smiled at the pinkette. He let her hands rest on his lap.

Crona gazed up at Kid, wondering why he suddenly changed. Her eyes still had the tears in the corners. She tried to look in the young shinigami's eyes, trying to comprehend what he's thinking. The wind behind him kept making his raven hair fly to the side.

"I've… I've never met someone who self-loathes like me before…" he said calmly and smiled at Crona. "You make me feel… like I'm not alone." He chuckled a bit, closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm his self more, while his other hand was still holding one of Crona's thin wrists. "This is crazy. I never thought this day would come actually."

A smile slowly formed on Crona's face as she studied Kid's handsome face. She quietly sighed in relief.

"Well, thank for making me realize that this life is still worth living. Sorry for startling you."

"It's… okay."

A strong wind passed again and blew the window. It quietly swung to the side, bumping Kid'back.

Kid's eyes widened when a he felt the window hit his back. He was eventually pushed off the window frame and fell onto Crona. "Ouch!" he screamed. He slowly opened his eyes, glanced up and saw Crona squinting, probably because he was so heavy. He realized he was still on top of Crona making his heart raise.

XXX

Maka kicked the door open. "Crona, are you alright?" she shouted to her bestfriend. Liz was behind her, raising a finger. She was probably trying to convince Maka not to kick the door. They stared blankly at Kid and Crona. A cricket started chirping. Kid quickly sat up next to Crona. "Maka, I can explain!" he said. Crona sat up beside him and looked at him.

Maka's face turned red in anger and when Crona noticed this she gasped. "Maka, Kid-kun fell from the window so that's why he was like that!"

"Crona, don't try to cover him up," Maka said. "The window is closed. How could he have fallen from that?"

Kid's face finally turned serious. He stood up, closed his eyes and fixed his coat neatly. "Don't get perverted ideas, Maka. I had no intention in doing anything to Crona."

The girls twitched especially Maka and Crona.

Kid gave Maka a solemn stare. "Crona was telling the truth. I was going to jump off from the window but she held me back. When I turned around, the window slowly closed and hit my back. It made me fall to Crona."

Maka's face still reddened but this time in embarrassment. "I'm… I'm sorry, Kid," she said as she held the back of her head and laughed nervously.

XXX

Maka was already holding Crona's hand and they were already in the one of the corridors of the second floor of the mansion with Kid and Liz behind them.

"I was so worried about you," Maka said, tightening her grip on Crona's hand.

Crona sweat dropped. "Y-you didn't have to, Maka," she said. "I was just with Kid-kun anyway." She looked back and saw Kid walking behind them, digging his hands into his pants' pockets. He smiled at Crona.

* * *

**A/N:** Simple, huh? Hehe. I was thinking of making this a one-shot but I thought there's still something I want to add. That's why there might still be two chapters after this.


	2. Suspicion

"Kid-kun…"

The soft voice calling his name tickled his ears and pulled him out of his unconsciousness. He slowly lifted up his heavy eye lids and pushed down the thick black and white blanket from his face. The sunlight from the large window behind him fell on the pinkette's face. She stared at him with those innocent sky blue orbs of hers which made him fully awake. His eyes widened.

"C-Crona?" He croaked.

He pushed himself up with his one hand and pushed the blanket away from him with his other hand but before he could even sit up straight, Crona placed her soft hands on his chest and pushed him back on the bed. She looked down on him, looking apathetic.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kid asked nervously, giving the pinkette a quizzical look.

Crona ignored his question. Instead she shut her mouth. All of the sudden, her eyes gradually closed. Her silky light pink hair sifted in the air as she slowly fainted on Kid.

"Uh…" Kid uttered, keeping his eyes on the large moving brown ceiling fan, his heart beating fast, almost trying to escape from his ribs. And he knew Crona could feel it.

"Is she… trying to revenge for what I did last night?" he thought. A flashback came to his mind of him falling onto Crona from the window last night. "But I didn't even do it in purpose."

"Kid!" Liz shouted through the door. "We're going to be late again. What are you still doing in there?"

"Ahhh!" Kid screamed in his mind as he looked at the door then he gazed down at the makenshi. Her head comfortably resting on his chest and her hand was clutching the shinigami's plain white shirt. She looked so innocent, like a baby. She wore a pink night gown. Kid shot back his head on his pillow, placed a palm on his eyes and said, "I'll be down in a minute, Liz."

"Okay. I'm going to get Crona."

Kid opened his eyes in shock. "No, wait! I'll do that!"

"Whatever. Just hurry up in there."

Kid heard Liz' steps outside fade away and he sensed her soul go to the opposite direction of the path to Crona's room in the mansion. Kid sighed in relief.

XXX

Liz impatiently poked the end of her pen on her cheeks while she scrutinized the questions on the paper with her eyes squinting and her head weighing on the side. She was having trouble answering the second question. She looked to the right and saw her little sister drawing a yellow cat on her paper instead of answering the quiz. She sweat dropped then she looked to the right without moving her head. He saw Kid trying to concentrate on the paper in front of him, facing down. His right hand went through his bangs with his left hand holding a pen. He was right-handed. Apparently, he was ambidextrous so that time he used his left hand to write. He looked like he was having a hard time but Liz saw that he already have answers for question number one to four and the only question left for him was question number five, the last number. Liz noticed him acting weird ever since that morning. Sure, he's usually weird but he kept himself silent since breakfast.

Crona was already done answering the quiz. She gazed up to see if others were done already. The young shinigami got her attention. Like Liz, she started to have this feeling of worry. She cast a worried look at him but he didn't even notice her looking at him. She wasn't aware that she caused him such discomfort that morning before they came to school.

Professor Stein had his left elbow on his desk. He perched his eyeglasses on his nose and looked at the makenshi. He saw her looking at shinigami's son. "Hmm?" he uttered softly. He did not understand why Crona looked worried. "There's something going on between these two that I must know," he thought. "Crona Makenshi," he called. Almost everybody looked at the pinkette.

Crona flinched and quickly faced to Stein with her hand on her lap. "Y-yes, professor?" she said hesitantly.

"Are you done?"

Crona nodded, lowering her head a bit. "Please pass your paper to me now then you may leave already."

"O-okay." She wore her back pack and held her paper. She walked half across the classroom. Kid kept his eyes on her, a bit astonished that she was already done.

"She probably stayed up late last night studying for the quiz which might explain why she was still sleepy this morning," Kid thought. "But why did she come to my room? Slept walk?" He shook his head a bit and continued to write on his paper.

When Crona put down her paper on Stein's desk, suddenly, Stein looked up at Kid. "Death the Kid, you look a bit sick," he said. "Do you need to go to the dispensary?"

Kid, who was shocked, raised his head. Before he could say no, Stein faced Crona who was standing beside his desk looking at Kid. "Mr. Gorgon here will assist you there, won't you, Crona?"

Crona could only flinch and look down at Stein with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Kid, you look paler than usual. Maybe you need to see the nurse."

Kid faced Liz. "I assure you, Liz, I'm fine," he said half-heartedly. The truth was that what happened in his room that morning was giving him a migraine.

"Come on, Kiddo, you're done with the quiz anyway!" Patty insisted then smiled. Kid stared at her for a while then finally closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine," he said. He pushed himself up from the seat and slipped his paper from the desk. He walked down towards Stein and Crona with his hand holding his paper while the other was in his pocket. He kept his eyes half-lidded. He placed his paper on Stein's desk above Crona's paper.

"Come on, Crona," he said then started to walk away out of the room. Crona turned to him, clutched her arm and followed him. Stein and the others watched them walk out of the room together.

XXX

"Kid-kun, are you…" Crona started. She never initiates a conversation but that time was an exception. The silence between her and the young shinigami was almost killing her already as they passed through the quiet corridors of Shibusen, heading to the dispensary.

"I'm fine," Kid said calmly. He was walking ahead of Crona a little.

"Oh… that's… that's good to know," Crona said weakly. She sort of didn't believe him.

After that, they didn't utter a word anymore. They just listened to the sound of their shoes. They walk passed the mission board. Crona remembered the time Kid was giving her a tour around Shibusen. They stopped at the mission board. He told her something about it so that she will know how to deal with it when she's called on a mission or if she decides to go on one. She smiled at the memory.

XXX

"Kid, they're talking about you," Soul said. He was at the basketball court with Black Star and Kid. He sat next to Kid. They both were taking a break while Black Star was still playing basketball, shouting "Yahoo!" whenever he scores. They just got out of school a few minutes ago.

Kid was drinking a bottle of water while Soul was fixing his shoelaces. He glanced at Kid.

Kid put down his bottle of water next to him, closed his eyes and slipped off his white towel from his neck. "What is it about me?" He started wiping his sweaty face.

"About you being a gay."

"Good thing I'm not drinking water anymore. I could have spitted out what I was drinking after hearing what you just said." He put away the towel from his face then put it on his lap.

"Crazy, huh?" Soul said then chuckled. "My advice for you is to be not too close to Crona."

"You don't trust her?"

"No, it's just that… wait. Her? I… I mean _we_ thought she's a boy."

"Well, she's not. Trust me. We live together."

"Don't tell me… you…"

Kid laughed. "It's not what you think Soul. I just see her wearing girl's clothes."

"That's not enough proof, Kid. She could be cross dressing."

"You may be right with that but I still think she's a girl."

"Kid, you shouldn't just say that."

"What? You want me to investigate to be sure?"

"Exactly."

"You're kidding. Isn't it obvious? Her hair's pink. Her name sounds like it's a girl's name. And her body shape is like a girl's."

"But she's skinny so there's a possibility that her waist bones sticks out. And on the first time we met, she said that she's not good at talking to girls and she blushed. And it's like she has a crush on Maka."

"Hmm…" Kid uttered as he placed his hand on his chin. "You have a point, Soul. But…" he stood up and placed a hand on Soul's shoulder. He smirked. "I'm going to find out the truth eventually."

XXX

Stein sat on the couch of his house. He faced the ceiling and put a cigarette in his mouth with his left hand. He stretched out and rested his right arm on the part of the couch where the head is placed when sitting. The fluorescent light reflected on his eyeglasses, which made his eyes not visible. Marie sat beside him, placed her hand on her knees, closed her eyes and sighed. Stein cocked his head to right and took out the smoking cigarette from his mouth. "Had a rough day?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Most likely," Marie replied, still closing her eyes.

Stein returned his glance to the ceiling. "You know… maybe we should go on a vacation tomorrow. It's Saturday anyway."

Marie glanced at him with her huge right eye, still holding her knees. "Well this is such a surprise," she said. "You rarely say things like that."

Stein smirked at Marie. "I don't want it for us only, Marie."

Marie raised an eyebrow then smiled. "What are you trying to say?"

"I noticed two of my students acting weird in class today. I want to know what's going on between them."

"And who are those students of yours? Soul and Maka?"

Stein shook his head. "Kid and Crona," he said as he looked at the ceiling again and put back the cigarette in his mouth.

"K-Kid and Crona?" Marie said as she pushed away the smoke Stein was producing with one open hand and drew her face closer to him. Her tone slightly rose. She doesn't usually see Kid and Crona hanging out so she's flabbergasted.

"What are you so shock about?" Stein said after taking out the cigarette from his mouth. His eyes moved to the right. He glanced at Marie.

Marie closed her eyes and smiled. "Oh, nothing. So what's wrong with Crona and Kid?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Marie stared blankly at Stein. Stein reached for the phone at the small desk next to the couch and dialed Maka's number.

"Who are you calling?" Marie asked.

"Maka."

XXX

"Hello?" Maka said through the phone.

"Good evening, Maka. It's Professor Stein. I hope I didn't disturb you."

Maka glanced at the kitchen. She checked the rice pot on the stove. The water in it was overflowing already. Her eyes turn half-lidded. "Not at all," she said sarcastically. "Hold on a sec, professor." She covered the receiver and rose her head. "Soul!" she shouted and received no response. "Hey, Soul!" she repeated.

Soul calmly walked into the room with his hand at the back of his head. "Geez, Maka, for once I'm doing my homework you had to disturb me."

"Can you please take care of the rice for me?"

Soul glanced at the kitchen. "That phone call better be important," he said then walked away. Maka glared at him. She faced the phone and uncovered the receiver.

"Sorry for that," she said to Stein.

"I just wanted you to know that Marie and I will be going on a vacation this weekend."

"Really?" Maka shouted in excitement.

"Yeah," Stein said then smiled at Marie who was sitting beside him, staring at him, looking a bit confused.

"You're going on a honeymoon?"

Marie overheard what Maka said. She started blushing. She and Stein exchanged looks. "Uhh… No, Maka. Just a vacation… with you and your friends."

Maka processed Stein's words. "With me and my friends?" she finally said. "B-but why?"

"We just think it would be fun if you all come."

"Well…" Maka glanced to the left and saw Soul staring at her with his hands in his black and yellow jacket's pockets. "What do you think, Soul?"

"We can use some break," Soul replied.

Maka smiled. "I guess you're right." She looked away from him. "We're coming," Maka said confidently to Stein.

"Great," Stein said. "Make sure Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, the Thompson sisters and Crona come too."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you. Bye."

Both Maka and Stein ended the call.

"Can Azusa come?" Marie asked Stein.

"Of course… but in one condition." Stein smiled.

Marie gave him a bored look. "What?"

XXX

"What do you think of me now, Maka?" Spirit said and smirked as he tightly gripped on the wheel. He looked at the front mirror of the van. He saw that Maka, who was behind him, wasn't even paying attention to him. She just kept talking to Crona who was sitting next to her. Spirit pouted. "Maaakaaaa…" he said in his mind. He kept his eyes on the road. They were going on the roads at the desert.

"Are you sure brining Spirit was a good idea?" Marie whispered to Stein in his ear. She was sitting next to Crona and behind Stein, who was sitting next to the driver seat.

"Of course I am," Stein whispered back and smiled.

Liz, Patty and Azusa sat behind Maka, Crona and Marie. Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul and Kid were sitting at the last seat. Kid kept looking at the window with his hands folded over his chest. He wore a black jacket.

"I'm a… gay?" he thought. "But that's only true if Crona really is a boy and if I really like Crona more than just as a friend."

Black Star and Soul looked at Kid. "He looks like he's thinking deeply," Black Star whispered to Soul.

"Hey, Kid, why don't you just ask her?" Soul suddenly said. All attention went to Kid.

Kid glanced at Soul. "What are you talking about? Who's her?" he said.

"You know… Cro—" Black Star said.

Before Black Star could finish his sentence, Kid covered his mouth.

"Hey, you three over there, why don't you share to us what you're talking about?" Spirit said while driving.

"It's personal, Spirit-sensei," Kid said as he glanced at the front mirror.

"Oh, okay. Keep it then because right now I have a story to share!"

"Please don't let it be about my childhood again," Maka thought, glaring.

"It's about Maka's first trip to the zoo!"

"Papa!" Maka shouted.

Everyone chuckled.

Kid sighed in relief. He turned away from Soul and Black Star.

"You okay?" Soul asked Kid.

"Yeah… something's just bothering me though."

"Is it about what I said yesterday?"

"No… I just think that I probably forgot to fold the toilet paper into a triangle again back at home."

Soul facepalmed himself. "Oh, brother," he said.

XXX

"Kid, wake up!" Black Star said as he held Kid's shoulders and shook him.

Kid opened his eyes. "What?" he said weakly. He still felt sleepy. "And why aren't we moving?"

"Stop over, Kid! And Crona's in the CR!"

"So what?" Kid replied, sounding bored. He closed his eyes.

"So what? This is your chance! You can see if she's using the boy's CR or the girl's CR!"

Kid quickly sat straight and rubbed his eyes.

"Good luck, dude!" Soul said then patted Kid's back.

"What are you guys talking about? I need to pee as well." Kid stood up, went out of the van and started walking toward the CR of the gas station.

"Go get her!" Black Star shouted from the van's window. Kid ignored him and continued on his way.

"Where are Maka and the others?" Soul asked.

Black Star put his hands behind his head. "Oh. They're just having lunch."

"Just?" Soul slightly shouted. "Aren't you even hungry yet?"

"Nah, I just finished eating." Black Star barfed.

Soul grunted. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He jumped out of the window.

"Hey, Soul, wait!" Black Star shouted from the window as he stretched out his hand.

XXX

"Stupid Black Star, there's no way Crona uses the girl's CR," Kid muttered while he watched his steps. He raised his head and saw Crona coming out of the boy's CR. He gaped. He was too surprised, he didn't notice the Caution sign. Crona was covering her mouth with a handkerchief. She took it off from her mouth when she saw Kid.

"K-Kid-kun, is… something wrong?" she asked innocently.

Kid shut his mouth, gulped and closed his eyes. "No, there's nothing wrong."

Crona watched Kid as he walked pass her with worried eyes. Her hands rested on her chest.

"I can't be gay," Kid thought. He repeated the sentence in his head until he was near to the door of the boy's CR already.

"Kid, p-please tell me the truth…" Crona started as she held Kid's back .

"Just…" he closed his eyes. "Just leave me alone!"

Crona flinched and she felt the incoming tears. She placed back her hand on her chest and stepped back a few times. She stepped back more but this time more quickly. She accidentally stepped on a puddle of water. She fell on her butt. Kid heard the loud thud and the water splash. "Uh," he uttered as he looked back and saw Crona facing down, starting to cry already and covering her mouth. Good thing she was wearing shorts.

"I'm sorry," Crona said between hiccups and sniffs. "Whatever it is, I'm sorry."

"Crona, are you done already?" Maka called. Kid's eyes widened. Maka appeared at the open door of the room and saw Crona on the floor. "C-Crona!" She hurriedly bent down next to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wh-what happened and why are you crying?" Crona couldn't reply. She kept her eyes closed as she sobbed. Maka glared at Kid. "What did you do?" she asked him coldly.

The young shinigami could only look down at the makenshi and scythe technician. He then ran out of the room back to the van with a guilty heart.

A/N: Just a reminder… this is related to my other story so that's why Crona and Kid live together.


	3. Rescue

Chapter 3: Rescue

"I don't understand, Liz," Kid said weakly, sitting on Liz and Patty's bed in one of the rooms of a hotel in Nevada. He held his hands together between his knees and looked at the floor. Liz gave him a quizzical look.

"You're worrying too much," she said. "You have to stop running away. Just go outside and apologize to her already." She was putting sunblock already next to the reaper.

"What if she doesn't forgive me?"

"Then accept it. At least you tried." She glanced at him. "Now get out of here! This is the girl's room!"

XXX

The young shinigami found himself standing outside the door that leads to the large swimming pool of the hotel. He saw his friends having fun in the water then he saw the makenshi sitting alone under a large umbrella. He sighed. "Here we go," he said then started walking towards her.

"Hey, Crona, why don't you come over here and have fun with us?" Black Star shouted. By us, he meant him, Soul, Tsubaki, Patty and Maka.

Kid twitched when he heard Black Star which made him stop from walking. Crona just flinched as she gazed at Black Star, waving his hand at her. She kept clutching her knees. She was wearing a white T-shirt and a black mini short. She shook her head.

"You're not going to have fun if you're just going to sit there and watch us! Come on, Soul. Let's get him!"

Soul smirked then nodded at his bestfriend. He and Black Star began to swim fast towards Crona.

"W-wait, I can't!" Crona shrieked. She stood up and mustered up strength to run. Black Star chuckled. He and Soul jumped on the ground and grabbed Crona by her wrists before she could even make at least four steps. "Let go! I'm afraid of the water!" Crona pleaded.

"Nonsense!" Black Star said as he and Soul dragged him towards the pool already. "How could someone like you be hydrophobic?"

"Do you think they're over doing it?" Tsubaki asked, sounding worried. She and Maka were sweat dropping at the sight of Crona struggling to escape from Soul and Black Star. They would have stopped the boys but they figured it would be nice to have Crona in the water with them.

"Yeah," Maka replied nonchalantly.

Kid grunted. His fists clutched. "Idiots!" He said in a small yet cold voice.

XXX

Splash!

Soul and Black Star have done a high five after dropping Crona on the water. The girls can't help but chuckle hesitantly. It wasn't their fault that Crona can be so adorable when she's being shy and nervous. But their laughter faded when they saw her struggling to go to the water's surface. Soul and Black Star looked down at Crona with confused looks. "Crona!" Tsubaki and Maka shouted as they started to swam towards her.

"You idiots!" Kid shouted angrily as he dived into pool to save Crona.

"Hold it," Maka said suddenly. She stopped swimming, glanced at Kid, and stretched her hand a bit to block Tsubaki. The ninja weapon looked surprise at her.

"What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"Nothing. Let's Kid save Crona instead. He owes him."

"I see."

-Flashback-

"I I don't know how to swim," Crona once admitted to Kid when they were eating dinner without Liz and Patty who have gone to sleep already. They had a tiring day, training together at school. She kept glancing down at her food on the plate, poking it with a fork.

"How unexpected," Kid replied, he was holding a glass of water with both of his hands. "For a strong person like you, I thought you know how to swim even just a little."

Crona shook her head slowly, feeling ashamed. "I'm afraid of the water. I I have this phobia"

"What happened?"

Crona was silent for a few second. "When I was little," she finally said. "Medusa-sama took me somewhere near a lake. She was training me to kill small animals there. But I refused to follow her orders. And so she pushed me into the lake telling me I was a useless child."

Kid's throat went dry. He almost couldn't say a word. "No one tried to save you?"

Crona shook her head again, but this time her face can't be seen anymore. Her asymmetrical bangs covered it. "No one would save someone like me. Good thing I was able to hold on to the ground that was, after struggling to reach the surface of the water."

Kid started crying. Crona's eyes widened when Kid patted her head with his head, hugging her neck. "You poor thing!" Kid said. Crona almost couldn't breathe.

-Flashback End-

Kid gritted his teeth at the memory. He went inside the water and saw Crona sinking to the pool ground already, small bubbles coming out of her slightly open mouth. Her words "no one would save someone like me" kept echoing in his mind, giving him more determination. He grabbed her hand, swam closer to her, held her upper arms and brought the two of them to water surface.

XXX

"Way the go, Kid!" Black Star cheered. Kid walked passed him with an unconscious Crona in his arms. The girls and Soul smiled at him.

"Good job, little Death," Stein said and smiled at him.

"Here," Kid said, keeping his face serious. He handed Crona to him.

"Hmm?" Stein uttered. "Aren't you even gonna give him a CPR?" He teased.

"Don't push it." Kid sneered.

Stein chuckled. He held Crona in his arms. His chuckle made Crona wake up. She started coughing. Kid's angry face faded and he waited patiently til Crona stopped coughing.

"Oh, you're finally awake," Stein remarked as he gazed down at Crona.

"Wh-what happened?" Crona asked weakly.

"Nothing much. You almost drowned. That's all, really. But good thing your savior has the best speed and agility." He smiled at Kid who just gave him a surprise look.

Crona turned her head to the side and saw Kid. She wondered if it was Kid who saved her. But judging by his appearance, water was still dripping all over his body, she started to believe her guess was right. Kid flinched when he caught Crona staring at him. He looked away and blushed. "I'll go and dry myself," he said, turned around and started walking away. Crona managed to smile.

XXX

Evening came. Maka had been exploring the hotel with Soul. They were walking in one of the hallways.

"So are you still mad at Kid?" Soul asked Maka.

Maka was clasping her hands at her back. "Hmm nope," she said. "Not anymore."

Soul smiled. "Didn't it surprise you when Kid rushed in to save Crona?"

"Of course it did. In fact, I never expected it since they've been ignoring each other."

"Heh. No wonder." He closed his eyes.

"Speaking of Kid" Maka said, glancing to the right.

"Hmm?" Soul opened one eye.

"There's Kid." They both stopped and glanced at Kid sitting by the pool alone, glancing at the stars above him.

"You want to talk to him?"

"I guess so. Can you wait here?"

"Sure."

XXX

Kid savored the silence surrounding him, giving him the peace he needed. He sat near a pool, touched the water with his toes, rested his arms on the ground and gazed at the starry sky. Suddenly, he heard someone walking towards him. He turned around and saw Maka.

"Hey" Maka said, but this time her voice was gentler.

"Maka what a surprise," Kid said, still looking up at Maka.

"Do you mind if I sit beside you?"

"Not at all." He watched her sit beside him. She glanced at the sparkling water of the pool.

"Thanks."

"So what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am of you for saving Crona."

"Is that all?"

"Do you expect more?"

Kid smiled. "Not really."

"But you know I'm surprised that, even when you were angry at him, you still saved him."

"Of course. As a god of death, I should set a good example to others."

Maka smiled. "I see. Well I have to go now." She pointed at her back with her thumb.

"Okay," Kid said and finally smiled back. "See you tomorrow."

XXX

Kid entered their bedroom and was surprised to see the light open. "Hmm? Is someone here already?" He wondered. He tried to use his soul perception but he didn't detect any soul in the room. He took his toothbrush, toothpaste and a little plastic glass from his bag and went to the sink in the bathroom. He started brushing his teeth. Suddenly, he heard something twitch. The door to the bathroom turned. Kid's eyes turned half-lidded as he readied his body for any involuntary attacks. He paused. The door opened. Crona came out, covered in white towel, carrying the clothes she used. She and Kid stared at each other for a few seconds. Kid saw a black bra in Crona's hand. He quickly turned around, closed his eyes and banged his head on the wall. "I didn't see anything!" he shouted.

"S-sorry!" Crona said. She quickly went back inside the toilet room. She rested her back on the door and she slid down until she was on the ground already. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief but her heart still kept beating fast like hell.

"So she really is a girl," Kid said in his mind after Crona went back inside the toilet room, his eyes still widening. "That tremor I felt when I saw her holding that that thing." He banged his head on the wall again. Then he heard the door open again and saw Crona in clothes already. He paused.

"Kid-kun" Crona said softly from his back. Kid saw Crona at the corner of his eyes. He took a deep breath and faced her.

"Crona, we need to talk," he said seriously.

"Am I in trouble?" Crona asked, sounding more nervous than usual.

Kid sweat dropped. "No."

"Oh, okay." Crona looked away. "I-I hope you don't mind if I sit here." She started walking towards the bed. Kid flinched.

The memory of the morning of that day came back to Kid's mind. "Uhhh. Wait, no, bad idea!" he said as he grabbed Crona's elbow. "Anywhere but there please."

Crona dropped her towel and the underwaers she used on the ground when Kid grabbed her. She looked back at him.

"Let's go outside," Kid said as he started dragging Crona outside the room.

"B-but it's cold outside!" Crona whined a bit as she reluctantly let herself get dragged by Kid.

XXX

"That was really cool! We have got to try it again someday!" Soul said to Black Star, talking about a school activity.

"Hahahaha! Don't worry, buddy! As soon as we go back, we'll do it!" Black Star said.

"I'll look after that." He put the key inside the door knob. "Funny."

"What?"

"The door's opened already. Kid or Crona must have forgotten to close it."

"Heh. And he calls me idiot," Black Star said. "Soul opened the door. He and Black Star walked in and gaze around. Black Star stared down and saw a towel, black bra and panty. "Uh Soul?"

"Yeah?" Soul said and turned around.

Black Star held Soul's head and made him look down. Soul stared blankly. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

Black Star gulped. "Yes."

XXX

"Maka! Maka! Maka!" Soul and Black Star shouted through the girl's door.

"Those morons," Maka said. She closed her book, got off of the bed and opened the door of the room. She and the other girls watched as Soul and Black Star stormed in and started talking simultaneously, making them hard to understand."

"Stop it!" Maka shouted. "Black Star, you first."

Soul shut his mouth and glanced at Black Star.

"How can I say this," Black Star said in a little voice. He looked into Maka's eyes. "KID IS A GIRL!"

"Whaaaaat?" All the girls said in unison including Soul.

"I thought you were thinking what I was thinking," said Soul, sweatdropping.

"That was the stupidest things I have ever heard," Maka said.

"Wanna see for yourself the evidence?"

Maka gave Black Star a quizzical look. "Waste of time," she said coldly and turned around.

"I'm telling you the truth!"

Maka paused then looked back at Black Star, studied his face and saw that he didn't look like he was lying.


	4. Apologize

Crona touched the water with the tip of her toes. She calmly rested her hands on her lap and watched the sparkling water below her and the young reaper. Meanwhile, Kid was just as quiet as her for a few moments, looking away from her.

"Sorry for dragging you all the way here," Kid said, finally without looking at Crona. "Please take this." He gave her his black jacket. Crona blinked a few times at the sight of Kid's hand with his jacket in front of her. She slowly took it.

"Thanks," she said softly. "And I-I don't mind if we talk here." She started putting on Kid's jacket.

Kid turned his head to her. "So she's really a girl, huh?" he thought as he set his eyes on Crona's face. "What a relief." He glanced down and saw her having a hard time with the zipper. "Here, let me help," he said to her." He leaned in closer and held the hem of the jacket. He held the slider and affixed it to the insertion pin boll. Crona kept looking down.

"There you go," Kid said. He pulled himself back and sat properly next to Crona who pulled up the slider.

"But how about you?" she asked consciously.

Kid smiled. "It's fine. I don't need it."

XXX

"See? I told you he's a girl," Black Star said, referring to Kid, then he grinned, putting his hands on his wait while Maka was holding up Crona's black bra that had fallen to the floor of the boy's room.

"You dumbass!" She shouted and glared at Black Star. "You probably stole this from a girl at the pool today!"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Black Star shouted back, making a fist. Tsubaki and Soul just sweat dropped.

"Hey, guys, don't you think you should stop shouting?" Tsubaki asked hesitantly.

"It's one of the rules here," Soul reminded.

Black Star and Maka finally shut up.

"Anyway, let's go find the owner of that thing before Professor Stein comes here," Soul continued.

"Did I just hear my name?" Stein suddenly asked from behind them which made them all flinch in surprise, their hair bristled.

"P-professor, good evening," Maka greeted nervously and hid the bra behind her back. "We were just discussing something."

"Marie and I heard some shouting from outside so she told me to check if it's you and your friends since the voices were familiar."

"She started it," Black Star said as he pointed at Maka. He received a glare from her.

"Well, whoever started it better ends it before all of us get in trouble."

"Yes, sir," Maka said.

"What's that you're hiding from the back?"

Maka twitched. "Uh… Nothing!" she said frantically.

Black Star took the bra from Maka and handed it to Stein.

Stein held up the black bra, looking for any marks or any clues that will give him an idea who it belongs to but there wasn't. "Maka, is this yours?"

"N-no!" She shook her head.

"Then who does this belongs to?"

Black Star smirked. "The one and only Lord Death's son of course!"

Stein stared at Black Star for a few seconds, speechless, looking skeptic while the others just gave him a bored look. "R… right. Give it back to him then." He handed back the bra to Black Star.

Black star grinned as he took the bra. "Come on, guys!" He rushed toward the door.

"Wait up!" Soul shouted and followed Black Star.

Tsubaki and Maka sighed after a strong wind passed them produced by Black Star and Soul.

XXX

Stein sat down on a chair in a restaurant in the hotel. Marie was sitting in front of him. She put down the menu and looked at her partner. They were surrounded by a lovely Italian music and the not so annoying sound of people chattering.

"So how did it go?" Marie asked.

"Maka and Black Star were just fighting. Everyone was there except Liz, Patty, Kid and Crona."

"Oh, I see." She took a sip from her glass of water.

"I told you, Marie, there's really something going on between the son of shinigami and Medusa," Stein said.

"Why are you so curious about it?" Marie replied, sounding suspicious. "It's not like they're more than just friends, right? That would make Kid gay." She chuckled.

"That's what they said."

"And you believe them?"

Stein smiled. "Just a bit."

"Well, don't. Anyway, here's the room plans. In room one; we'll have Spirit, you, me and Azusa. In room two; we'll have Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. And for the last room, we'll have Soul, Black Star, Kid and Crona."

"Hm. Funny. I thought you were going to put Crona in the girl's room."

"Why should I? In his enrollment form, his gender is boy but when I asked him about it, he couldn't reply. Or maybe he could, the question was just probably making him nervous and ashamed so I told him to forget about it."

"Oh, well. Who knows… I might get to dissect him someday… then I might find about his gender." An eccentric smile formed on his face. "It would be nice to learn more about the black blood using him."

"Please don't say things like that," Marie said and sweat dropped, her skin starting to have goosebumps. Stein laughed.

XXX

There was a few moments of silence between Kid and Crona. Even though Kid was acting kind already to Crona, she still felt scared while thinking of possibilities that he might get angry at her again. Darkness surrounded them and the only bright things were the stars above, the light from the hotel far away and the lights near the pool.

"Crona… I'm… really sorry for what I did yesterday," Kid said, looking away again.

Crona stared at him with wide eyes. "He's really… apologizing?" She couldn't believe what she just heard, making her speechless.

Kid turned to her, looking serious. "Well, aren't you gonna say anything?"

Crona cringed as she pulled herself a little far from Kid when he faced her. "Uh! It was okay! No need to apologize! You saved me a while ago, didn't you?"

Kid closed his eyes. "That wasn't enough compensation. I'm embarrassed and sorry for what I did to you and I assure it won't happen ever again."

"Oh, okay…"

Kid looked into Crona's eyes. "Do I scare you?"

Crona lowered her head and pouted. "A little," she said as she clutched her arm and looked away. "… Ever since we met."

Kid went quiet after what Crona said. He stared at Crona for a while. He looked away. "Well, that's not much of a surprise. You're afraid of almost everyone and everything, aren't you?"

"Most likely…"

"Crona, I've been reading a book… and I'd like to share you with you a quote from it that reminds me of you…"

"Uhm. Go ahead."

"Fearful, frantic thinking takes an enormous amount of energy and drains the creativity and motivation from our lives." Kid gazed at Crona again. "Crona, you mustn't let yourself get beaten down by other people so easily… like me. You have to do your best and stand up for your rights."

"Why… why are you telling me this so suddenly?"

"Because I noticed that you didn't fight me back when I was rude to you. Sometimes people have to be angry at me when I'm being rude to them… and when they do this… I realize my fault."

"But I can't be angry at you, Kid."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean… you hated me… and when I was brought to Shibusen… you accepted me d-despite that we were enemies. I am more than thankful for that already."

"I see." Kid faced down. "But it took a few arguments between me and father before I changed my mind of letting you in."

"I can't blame you… I, myself, think that I cannot be trusted." She showed a sad smile. "And you didn't want someone so asymmetrical and troublesome like me to be in the institution that you'll someday inherit, right? So, really… I-I don't mind if you didn't want me in Shibusen…"

"Crona!" Kid, who was being serious, held Crona's shoulders while Crona was obviously shocked at his sudden action. "That was when I didn't know that you're a kind person! From the book I read, it's said there that as you begin to eliminate your need for perfection in all areas of your life, you'll begin to discover the perfection in life itself. You, Crona, had made me realize that asymmetry can be beautiful too!"

"Uh…" Crona could only look into Kid's intense yet mesmerizing, trying to think of what to say but it's almost as if her ability of speech got lost. All she could hear now was the sound of wind and water.

"I know this sounds crazy from me who hates asymmetrical things but it's the truth, Crona. Of all the asymmetrical things I hate, you are probably the only exception now."

"Hey, Kid!" shouted someone with a familiar voice behind them then suddenly something hit Kid's neck. He and Crona flinched and their eyes widened.

"What the heck?" Kid said. He held the black thing with strings at the back of his neck and raised it between him and Crona. "Hmm? He uttered when he looked at it. Crona gasped. They heard their friends rushing towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kid said as he looked up at his friends as he put down the bra, raising an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't we be the one asking you that?" Soul said.

"Well, Crona and I were just talking."

"Stay back, Crona!" Black Star said. "We're going to investigate Kid!"

Crona only looked clueless, gawking at them.

Kid sighed. "What's your problem now, Black Star?"

"That thing you're holding! That's yours, right? HAHAHA! I knew it! I knew you were a girl all this time! That would explain why you're such a perfectionist and a drama queen!"

Maka and the others just sweat dropped. "Does he always have to overdo things?" Liz said, sounding bored.

Kid slapped the bra at Black Star's face. "Idiot!" Kid shouted as he stood up. "This belongs to Crona!"

"Wh-what? But Crona is a boy!"

"Then why is he in the boy's room, huh?"

"That doesn't give enough proof!"

"Sshh! Guys, quiet down or Professor Stein will get mad at us again!" Tsubaki said, not being so harsh.

"Crona, you're a… a girl?" Maka asked hesitantly with a slightly shaking voice as she went closer to her.

Kid rolled his eyes. "Asking the obvious much, Maka?"

Maka slammed a book on Kid and then bent down in front of Crona. "Please tell us the truth."

Crona faced down. "Kid's right… I'm a girl."

Everyone gasped. "Then why is it that you seem to have a crush on Maka?" Black Star said.

"Yeah, and why are you in our room?" said Soul.

"More importantly, why is your gender male in your records?" said Liz.

"That's because…" Crona started while looking at the ground while Patty started poking Kid, who fainted, with a stick. "When I was young… I never actually got the chance to do the things that normal girls do… you know… play dolls and other stuffs? Instead, I have always been trained to become a kishin… and get locked in an empty dark room whenever I fail… so that's I never get to see myself as a girl except when I see myself naked, I guess… moreover… Medusa-sama told me to make my gender male… even though I'm a girl… so that people won't underestimate me…"

"Do girls get underestimated?" Soul asked Maka.

Maka glared at him. "You think?" she said sarcastically.

"Girls are usually second to boys," Kid said. His friends were surprised to see him awake already. "Man was created before woman. Woman was created from man. It's just natural that they're weaker than us sometimes and that men think of them lower than man."

"I guess I can agree with that since it happens sometimes," Soul said.

"Even so, I don't like the idea of men thinking highly of themselves over women," Maka said. "You men… like I said before… are horrible."

"Hey, Maka, don't let how you think of your father be the same as how you think of all men," Kid said. "Men are like women. They all have different personalities."

Black Star yawned. He was sitting next to Patty who kept playing with the pool water with her feet. "Are you old people done yet?" he said. Of course, they just ignored him.

"Yeah but it's rare to find a boy who has an unwavering loyalty to a girl."

"Isn't Soul loyal enough to you?"

Maka looked at Soul who only looked away, disappointed that Maka still don't seem to realize his efforts for her.

"If it isn't enough, I shall prove how loyal men can be by being loyal to someone."

"And how is that possible?" Liz said. "You don't even seem to have an eye for anyone except symmetry."

"You'll see someday, Liz." Kid smiled.

"Well… the on the other day, you said you'll find out Crona's gender and you did… so it shouldn't be impossible to see you in love with someone in the future," Soul said.

Crona looked shock at Kid.

Kid chuckled. "Exactly."

XXX

"I'm ready," Crona said after she picked up her suitcase and faced Kid who escorted her back to the room.

"Okay then, take good care of yourself now," Kid said and smiled.

Crona smiled back. "So I guess… bye for now."

"You're just going to the next room. Don't say bye like we won't see each other again anymore."

Crona sweat dropped. "R… right." She bowed, closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you for everything."

Kid stared at her in surprise. "That smile… it's so genuine," he thought. "This is probably her real smile. That's right! This is what Maka told me about. That rare smile she makes." He slowly held her shoulders and pushed her against the wall.

"Uhh… Kid...?" Crona's face heated up. Her pupils reduced. Suddenly, she felt Kid brush away her bangs and she felt his lips landing softly on her forehead. Her widened eyes gradually closed.

"You're such a nice girl, Crona. From now on, you're going to be my daughter!"

Crona opened her eyes once again in shock. "D-daughter?" She accidentally dropped her suitcase on Kid's feet which sent him jumping around saying "Oww!" many times. "I'm sorry!" She picked up her suitcase. Kid sat on the bed and held his feet.

"Heh. I guess that was punishment for me."

"N-no, really, I didn't mean to drop my suitcase on you! My hands twitched when you called me daughter."

"You did hear me say that I'll show how loyal I can be someone a while ago, right?"

"Yeah but—," she tried protest.

"That someone is supposed to be you, Crona, "he smiled. "I'll be your loyal daddy from now on!"

Crona shut her mouth and her eyes started to fill with tears. She covered her eyes with her hands as she faced down.

"H-hey! Why are you crying?" Kid said as he stood and held Crona's wrist, looking worried. "Did I make you cry?"

Crona shook her head. "It's just that… you remind me of my deceased father… so it's kind of too kind of you to make me your daughter…"

"Uh. Ahahaha! You're such a kid even when you're so old already. There, there." He patted Crona's head with his hand. "Good thing I'm a swimmer or you could have died and be with your father already. I wouldn't have got the chance to take care of you anymore."

Crona uncovered her eyes and saw Kid bent his upper body and picked up her suitcase. "Dry your tears now. Maka will kill me if you don't arrive in their room at exactly 10:30 pm," Kid said and grabbed Crona's hand while his other hand held her suitcase. Crona obediently followed his lead. She finally dried her tears with her wrist and smiled while Kid wasn't still looking back at her in the hallway already. She realized something.

"He may be cold sometimes… but he actually has a soft side... which he shows to only a few people."

"Crona."

"Y-yes?"

"I'll teach you how to swim tomorrow, okay?" He looked back at Crona. "So it will be your turn someday to save me."

Crona sweat dropped and smiled at him. "Sure."

* * *

**A/N:** I was trying to figure out where these four chapters should be included in RFTA. I made this because RFTA seemed to lack chapters/plot development or… a story on how Kid and Crona understood each other more. When I was rereading RFTA a bit… I couldn't seem to insert these four chapters between chapters there. XD But anyway, this story happened before they went on the mission to Ireland. Now that's kinda confusing, even to me. But… who knows… maybe someday if I make a comic for this long story already… the story won't be so confusing anymore since I'll be changing it a bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this short story even just a little. ^^ Kid and Crona reminds me a bit of Tamaki and Haruhi so please don't wonder too much as to why Kid suddenly decided to be Crona's father. (Don't worry. He doesn't really mean it as much as Tamaki mean it to Haruhi. He's just doing it 'cause he cares like a dad but of course, that idea doesn't actually stay long since Kid eventually feels something more than a father does to Crona… in my other story, that is.) This short story is complete and the continuation is in RFTA. Now RFTA have 22 chapters. :o Oh, well. ~ Thank you, people, for reading. :) Now that this is done, I can go back to updating HWB again. It's been a long time already. Gomenasai, Chabeli. XD


End file.
